The invention relates to a closure for tyre chains, especially non-skid chains, with a basic body with at least one connecting lug for the end member of a retaining line and with a pull-through orifice having an elastic insert for a tension-chain line, as well as with a locking slot adjacent to the pull-through orifice for locking the tension-chain line.
A known closure of the above mentioned type, which consists of a simple stamped constructional part, has a central circular pull-through orifice and a locking slot adjacent to this. In this closure, the function of the elastic insert is to make it easier for the chain links to slide through the pull-through orifice. The known closure is unsatisfactory in as much as, when they are pulled through the pull-through orifice, the chain links of the tension-chain line are inclined to catch in the region of the mouth of the locking slot unwantedly, on the other hand there is relatively great danger that the particular chain link suspended on purpose in the locking slot will work loose unintentionally.